


EAD 2021: The Babe With The Power

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Life with the Dursley's didn't go the way Dumbledore expected for little Harry Potter, and by the time he was meant to go to Hogwarts he was nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Author Day offering normal disclaimers apply, I have absolutely no idea when this will be updated, but it was languishing on my hard drive so I have dusted it off for viewing :)

The Goblin King was lounging in his throne as he brooded over the mess that had become of his life. It had been nearly three years since Sarah Williams had defeated his Labyrinth and shattered his heart, leaving him and taking little Toby with her. Toby would have grown up to be his heir, and Sarah would have been his Queen.

Jareth sighed as he sat up properly as he heard the summons, someone else had wished a child away, the goblins had come running into his throne room. Looking at them he nodded to them indicating that they should go and collect the child, before he turned into an owl and flew off towards Privet Drive, Surrey, England.

Harry Potter was a strange child, he was rather quiet and enjoyed reading any books he could find. He was small and frail, the complete opposite to his whale of a cousin, who was once again taunting Harry for having no friends. Not that that was Harry’s fault, both boys were about four and a half years old and attended the local nursery, but Harry couldn’t make friends as Dudley threatened everyone he tried to be friends with.

“I hate you, you freak. I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now!” Dudley exclaimed, “Just like-” But he stopped, Harry had disappeared. 

Suddenly a man who looked just like the one from the movie, they had seen at nursery, the Labyrinth appeared in front of him. Dudley smiled, “You’re real?”, he stated to which the goblin king just raised an eyebrow. “Well go away. Keep my freak of a cousin. We don’t want him.” Dudley stated as if he was the most important person on the planet.

“Is that so?”, the goblin king enquired, “Are you sure you’re parents won’t miss him, you can still run the Labyrinth to get him back.”

“Yes. Mum and Dad would have got rid of him years ago if they could have, but no one wants to take the freak.” Dudley said with a smile, “Just take him we don’t want him.”

“Very Well. I shall keep your cousin.” The Goblin King disappeared.

Reappearing in his throne room Jareth walked over to his throne were he threw himself unceremoniously before he sighed again. He looked at the four year old sitting playing with his goblins and let out a small smile. “Come here child”, he spoke soothingly.

Harry got to his feet and walked calmly over to the man, “Yes, sir”, he questioned.

Jareth smiled, “Call me Jareth, what is your name little one?”

Harry looked up at him, “I’m Harry, sir. Are you going to make me go back to my aunt and uncle? They don’t like me much.” Harry answered.

Jareth looked at the child for a few minutes before coming to a decision, “No, Harry child, you won’t go back there again, you will stay with me. Will you become my heir child? You will have a new name, you would be Prince Conrad when in my kingdom.”

The little boy looked confused for a moment before he spoke, “You would be my dad?”, he asked hesitantly.

When Jareth nodded Harry threw himself at the King, hugging him as he gave his consent. Realising what the child had just accepted and he himself offered, he thought of everything he would need to do. He could tell that the boy was magical so he would need to find out his heritage and claim his guardianship through adoption, but his goblins aboveground should help with that. That however would just be the beginning.

“Come Conrad”, Jareth said as he exited the throne room, the young boy following him closely. They made their way towards the family suite where Jareth entered one room and with the use of a crystal transformed it into a room suitable for a four year old boy. Opening the wardrobe he selected some clothing for the young boy, before bathing and dressing him.

Once he looked every bit the Prince he was about to become, Jareth took the boys hand before using a crystal to transport them to the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts Bank. Entering the bank Jareth made his way to the head teller immediately, ignoring the looks of the goblins and their customers as he passed.

Stepping in front of a tall blonde man with a cane he walked to the counter were he had a short conversation in gobbledygook before the goblin hurried away to find his supervisor. The man who he had cut in front of tapped him on the shoulder, turning round Jareth was graced with the most pathetic sneer he had seen in a long time.

“Yes, how may I help you?” Jareth asked, waiting to find out what the blonde man would say to him.

“I believe I was here before you, you should also show me respect, I am Lord Malfoy, one of the highest ranking nobles in this world. How dare a commoner like you disregard me as you have done.” Lucius Malfoy said imperiously.

Jareth laughed, “Lord Malfoy, I apologise for not showing you respect, but in this establishment I need not show respect to anyone. I also take insult in that you call me common, you know nothing of me, so insulting me is rather stupid.” He signalled to the goblins that had gathered to go back to their duties and that he was fine.

At that point the goblin came back with the goblin chief, the goblins on reaching Jareth both bowed as low as they possibly could, before rising at Jareth’s wave of the hand. “Chief Ragnok”, Jareth started, “It is so good to see you in such good health. If we may adjourn to your office I believe we have some business to attend to. Come, Conrad.”

They left the main lobby of Gringotts and made their way into a large office at the far back of the bank. Once they had taken their seats, Chief Ragnok spoke, “Your majesty, what can I do for you today?”

Jareth smiled, “Ragnok, it’s Jareth, I’m not going to stand on ceremony, not at the moment anyway. Ragnok this is Conrad, he will be my son and heir once we are finished today. He was wished away to me, and will be staying with me instead of with one of the fae families in my kingdom.”

Ragnok nodded and greeted the young Prince before Jareth continued, “The thing is that he already has magic, I can feel it in him, so I want you to do a heritage test. I want to know if he has any living family members and how he ended up living with non-magical mortals.”

Ragnok nodded and quickly carried out the test required. The results shocked the old goblin and he fell into his seat before passing the parchment to his King.

Name: Harry James Potter  
Parents  
Father: James Charlus Potter Mother: Lillian Rose Evans Potter  
Grandparents   
Charlus Henry Potter & Elizabeth Mary Potter Edward John Prince & Jacqueline Eve Prince   
Ragnok seemed to pull himself together before speaking, “Your majesties, Harry Potter is well a symbol I suppose in this world, I suggest you keep that identity concealed if you wish for an easy life in the wizarding world. Your parents died when you were just over a year old, they were murdered by the Dark Lord of the time, but you my Prince were able to defeat him.”

Jareth looked at him telling him to continue, “I can only assume that the muggles you lived with were the adopted sister of Mrs. Potter and her family. Lily Potter it seems wasn’t actually a muggleborn, rather a pureblood and the lost Prince heiress. You have one cousin, through your mother, your grandfather was his uncle, shall I contact him my King.”

Jareth nodded, “Yes, have someone contact him and ask him to come here. I also need you to find me a property aboveground. I want one in the same neighbourhood as the Lady Sarah. It will be safer to live near someone who knows who I am, who will be able to watch over Conrad, if I have business to attend to.”

The goblin nodded and sent two goblins to sort out both the Kings orders whilst he dealt with the young Prince’s inheritances and adoption. “My Prince, I need you to place a drop of blood on each of these parchments and speak the words, ‘I Harry James Potter, claim my inheritance of the Potter and Prince lines’.”

Conrad looked towards Jareth who nodded before doing as the goblin had said. On the desk in front of him where the parchments had been now sat two rings, Jareth picked them both up and slid them onto Conrad’s finger. Conrad felt the magic of the rings around him and let out a brief sigh of relief when it subsided.

“That was the rings judging you worthy of being head of the family.” Jareth told him before turning to Ragnok, “I wish for the cleansing ritual to be performed before the blood adoption. I can feel magic in him that does not belong to him, there is too much darkness in it.”

Before long Conrad found himself being led into a ritual chamber where he was cleansed of any harmful or dark magic within him, the magic being rerouted to strengthen the wards of the bank. The scar that he had had for as long as he could remember vanished as the ritual completed, and Conrad found himself to be full of energy from the magical high that was the ritual.

Back in Ragnok’s office Conrad was sat as the goblin chief and his father finished the preparations for the blood adoption. He would be a fae like his father, but would still live aboveground, he wasn’t really sure who the Lady Sarah was, but they would be staying near her.

The blood adoption didn’t take long, it was the paperwork to go with it that took the time. However before long Harry James Potter was no more and in his place was Conrad Elric Alexandros King, or Prince Conrad. 

His physical appearance didn’t change too much, he seemed to gain some height and filled out a bit more, he became a bit paler and his hair became the same blonde colour as his father. His eyes however stayed the same green colour as they had always been.

A few minutes later after Conrad had had a chance to study himself there was a knock on the door, when the door opened the goblin Griphook entered bowing low to his King and Prince. “Your majesties, Chief Ragnok, Severus Snape is here. We have also secured a house for you, my King, I believe that it is next door to the Lady Sarah.”

Jareth nodded to the goblin before telling him to fetch Severus and bring him to the office. Once Snape was seated in the office Jareth began his explanation of how Conrad had been wished to him and of how he would raise him as his son and heir.

“You are welcome to visit as you are the last of his birth family. I will not deny you the right to visit your kin. We will be living in America, but if you wish to visit all you need to do is hold this”, Jareth said as he handed Severus a crystal, “and say I wish to visit the Goblin Prince.”

Severus nodded, “Very well, I thank you for allowing me to visit, if I may ask, what magical education will Conrad receive?”

Jareth looked to him before replying, “As my heir he will be taught the magic of the fae, he will also be taught goblin magic. When the time comes he will attend a mortal magical school. He will also be tutored in any magical talents he may have. Does that answer your question?”

“Yes”, Severus answered, “I want you to consider sending him to Hogwarts when the time comes, both his parents went there and his ancestors have attended the school since its founding. I also teach there, which means he would have the added protection of someone knowing exactly who he is.”

Jareth seemed to consider it for a moment, “I will think about it, it will depend on the offers he receives from other schools, as I’m sure he will get at least a few. However, Hogwarts will be high on the list of choices.”

Once they had concluded their work at the bank the fae royal duo returned to the castle beyond the goblin city. Jareth introduced Conrad to the staff in the castle before dinner and sent him to his room afterwards. Conrad’s room had many toys for the young boy to play with but he ignored them in favour of the few books on a shelf.

Having left Conrad to his own devices Jareth set about sorting out all the details he needed to see to before going for an extended stay Aboveground. Before retiring for the night he sent a crystal with a message to his father the High King Oberon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah sat on the small porch at the front of her house as she watched her little brother play in the garden, ignoring the commotion of her new neighbour moving in. He was four and a half now, it had been three years to the day that she had wished him away. Now almost nineteen years old Sarah could look back on that time and realise what a spoilt brat she had been.

Her father and step-mother where out at a business lunch but would be back soon, so gathering up to Toby she took him inside to clean him up. Had she stayed outside a moment longer she would have seen the blonde man carrying a little boy into the house next door dismissing the removal crew and closing the door.

Having cleaned Toby up she brought him back down to the livingroom and put him down on the couch for a nap, beginning a story to help to put him to sleep. “Once upon a time, there was a spoiled child, she didn’t realise the reality of life, of what she had, and of what she was offered. She made a mistake, a big one, one that she would always regret, but she also found love. The girl fell in love with a King, one who offered her her dreams, but she couldn’t take them, she had to correct her mistake. In correcting her mistake she made another, she broke and lost her heart. The girl was left alone, and while she had her family, she could never love another as she had the King. Her victory had been her defeat.”

Her little brother had been asleep before she had finished the short tale, but she had continued so as to remind herself of her situation. The door opened and Sarah turned to see her parents entering, as they neared her Karen smiled at her and beckoned her into the kitchen.

Wondering what was going on Sarah got up and followed her stepmother into the kitchen. Since that night three years ago Sarah had made more of an effort where Karen was concerned and they had come to an understanding and seemed to get on rather well.

“What’s up Karen?” Sarah asked, receiving a smile in return.

“I need you to help with dinner. We’ve just met our new neighbour and we invited him and his son for dinner. I was hoping you would help me so we can make a good impression on them.” Karen answered.

“I’ll help with dinner Karen, but no matchmaking. I know you mean well, but no trying to set me up with this guy’s son. I know you wish I’d get out more and date, but I’d rather spend my time doing other things. Boys don’t really interest me, not just now anyway.” Sarah replied, thinking of the man who held her heart.

Karen began to laugh, “Sarah, sweetie, his son is Toby’s age. I was thinking how you and Mr. King would be a good match, from what I’ve seen of him anyway. I’m not asking anything except you give him a chance, I mean you never know what life may bring.”

Sarah sighed, “Alright Karen, I’ll be nice and I won’t scorn him straight away.”

Sarah was on her way down the stairs after a quick shower and a change of clothes as the doorbell rang. Her father was already opening the door and ushering their guests into the living room as she finished descending the stairs. Entering the living room Sarah gasped at who stood there, standing in the living room talking to her father was the Goblin King.

As her heart started to beat faster she tried to gain control over herself, ‘I won Toby back, he can’t take him’, she thought. Walking further into the room she looked to her father who smiled at her. “Jareth, this is my daughter Sarah. Sarah, this is Jareth King, he’s just moved in next door. That’s his son Conrad, I was just telling him how you sit for Toby and how you wouldn’t mind sitting for Conrad if needed.”

Sarah smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. King. If you’ll excuse me, I must go help Karen finish dinner.” Exiting the room as fast as she could without seeming impolite she stood in the hall for a few moments trying to gather her bearings before entering the kitchen.

Karen was finishing of the soup as Sarah entered, looking at her stepdaughter she spoke, “So, what do you think?” she asked.

Sarah shrugged, “He seems nice, but then again, things aren’t always what they seem. What can I do to help, Karen?”

Sarah set the table before helping Karen to serve the soup and called everyone to the dining room. The meal was lovely and the group spent time conversing to become acquainted with one another. It seemed that Mr. King was a business man who had many different companies all over the world.

After finishing their three course meal the group sat in the lounge, the two boys watching cartoons as the adults talked. Throughout the whole night Jareth had tried to get Sarah’s attention, but accustomed to ignoring unwanted offers Sarah easily shook him off. Suddenly a phone was heard, Jareth quickly excused himself into the hall, “Hello, Yes Geraint. Thank You.”

Jareth re-entered the room “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to leave, I have some urgent business to attend to. Sarah, would it be too much of an imposition for you to look after Conrad for the night. I don’t know how long I will be but the guestroom is set up, so you can sleep in there tonight and I will pay you.”

When she agreed he handed her a set of keys. “Thank you. I will see you when I get back, hopefully I won’t be too long. He is to be in bed by 8 o’clock. Conrad, be good for Sarah, and daddy will be back soon, okay.” Jareth gave his son a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Sarah ran up to her room to grab some clothes for the night and for the next day, a book to read and her notebook and sketchpad. Coming back downstairs she bid goodnight to her parents and little brother before leading Conrad next door.

Looking at her watch she saw that it was half seven, “Okay Conrad, why don’t you go get your pyjamas from your room and meet me in the bathroom.” The little boy ran off to his room and before long he was washed and dressed in warm woollen pyjamas. Before taking Conrad to his room to put him to bed she asked which of the rooms was the guestroom.

Conrad showed her a lovely room decorated with dark woods before taking her back with him to his room. She tucked him into bed bidding him goodnight, as she was leaving the room she heard him say “Goodnight Lady Sarah” as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Conrad had been busy in the last week since he had been adopted by the Goblin King, he had tried to gather as much knowledge as he could about what would be happening in the coming days. The main thing he needed to know was who the Lady Sarah was, his father didn’t speak of her, but had told the goblins at the bank that he would trust him to her care.

Gathering the information was not easy as the castle staff feared the wrath of the King if he knew that the Lady Sarah had been mentioned. He did manage to find out that she had wished her brother away, why anyone would want to wish Toby away he didn’t know, had run the Labyrinth and won him back.

There had also been talk of how his father had offered her everything and he knew how his father loved her. Although young, Conrad was definitely intelligent, probably due to the magic within him. He could see how his father reacted to this woman, he had spent the whole of dinner trying to get her attention, so Conrad decided to help and had shown Sarah to his father’s room instead of the guestroom.

Sarah sat in the living room working on an assignment for college, she had just started taking courses in literature, creative writing and mythology. Her trip to the Labyrinth had inspired her to make the best of what she had been given, and had decided that being who she was, a dreamer, she should promote dreams instead of just trying to live her past dreams.

A few hours later, after finishing her assignment she noticed that there was still no sign of Jareth, shaking her head she stood up lock the house up from the inside and went up to bed in the room Conrad had shown her. It didn’t take long and almost as soon as her head touched the pillow she fell asleep.

Jareth sighed as he reappeared in his bedroom, why of all the times for something to go wrong did it have to be now. He was nearly finished disrobing when he tripped over one of his boots he’d left on the floor. As he sat on the floor at the bottom of his bed he finished pulling of the rest of his clothing before standing. As he stood he noticed something that definitely should not be in his room, that something was staring at him just as intently as he stared at her.

Sarah whilst a complete dreamer was a very light sleeper, sitting up when she heard a thud, she tried to gather her bearings before realising where she was. Thinking that it must just have been Jareth in the hall she was about to relax and go back to sleep when she noticed a figure stand up at the foot of the bed.

And what a figure it was, although she had fantasised over him for the last few years the reality was definitely far better than the fantasy, and nothing was left to the imagination. She must have looked like a deer caught in headlights as she stared unashamedly at his body, her main thought being ‘Damn, that man is long everywhere’.

Coming to his senses Jareth quickly covered himself with a bathrobe before turning to Sarah, “Is there any particular reason you are in my bed Sarah? Or did you decide to see how far your luck would take you?”

Sarah shook her head, “I asked Conrad to show me to the guestroom, he showed me into this room. What I want to know Goblin King, is what you are doing here? You can’t have Toby, I won him back.”

Jareth sighed and moved to the bed where he lay down, “I’m not here to take Toby away, Sarah. I’m simply here to raise Conrad, I know you probably don’t believe me, but it’s the truth. I moved into this neighbourhood for his safety and for his and Toby’s benefit.”

Sarah sat in his bed, his covers hugged to her, looking confused. “Must you lie there? What do you mean his safety and his and Toby’s benefit.”, she asked of the man lying semi-naked next to her.

“Yes, it is my bed.” Jareth answered simply, “Conrad was wished away to me, I decided to raise him as my heir. I decided that for his safety we would live aboveground until he grew a bit older, the reason we are here is that I needed someone who knows who I am in case something happens to him, or I am called away.”

Sarah nodded to him to continue, “As for it being for his and Toby’s benefit, they are both magical so I thought it would be better for both of them to have a magical friend as they grew up to make the transition for them easier. Conrad already knows of magic of course, but won’t mention it till Toby is a bit older. While I am here I can also train you in your magic.”

“What do you mean Toby’s magical, or my magic, we don’t have magic?” Sarah asked, then deciding that now wasn’t the time spoke again, “In fact no don’t tell me. Tell me tomorrow, I’m going back to sleep.” She then turned over with a quick “goodnight Goblin King” she succumbed to sleep.

Jareth looked at her before shaking his head. Wondering if he should move to the guestroom, he decided against it, it was his bed after all. He lay thinking for a while before moving so that he was underneath the covers, Sarah immediately moving towards his body. He smiled, he’d have to have words with his son later, thanking him seemed high on his list of priorities.

When Sarah awoke the next morning it was to find herself wrapped around the Goblin King. Having moved in her sleep she now found her legs tangled with his, her head on his chest and her hand inside his robe. She could feel his reaction to the situation pressing against her hip, definitely bigger than she had imagined.

Trying to untangle herself and get out of bed all she succeeded in doing was grinding herself against the Goblin King and waking him up. He looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. “Must you keep moving woman?” Jareth asked in a husky voice.

Realising the affect she was having on him she stilled immediately, wondering how she was going to cope with the embarrassment of the situation. She muttered a quick “sorry” as Jareth untangled his legs from hers. Moving out of the bed she grabbed her bag and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Jareth lay in the bed a few minutes more taking in the lingering scent and the feel of his Sarah before getting up. Willing his body to relax he dressed in mortal appropriate clothing, a pair of black slacks and a grey button-down shirt.

Leaving his room he made his way into Conrad’s room, Conrad was already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and was sat reading a book. Jareth entered the room fully and sat down in front of his son.

“And what did you think you were doing showing Sarah into my rooms last night young man?” Jareth asked the grinning child.

“Did I do wrong daddy? Uncle Vernon always had his guests stay in his room when Aunt Petunia and Dudley were away. Is what I did wrong?” Conrad said, a mischievous look on his face showing Jareth he had known exactly what he’d done.

Jareth chuckled to himself inwardly, his son was already taking after him and he’d been with him less than a week. He knew his son had somehow picked up on his feelings for Sarah and tried to make things easier for them. He also knew that his son had come up with a perfect cover story for his actions, which he would be able to use to get himself out of any trouble with both Sarah and his father.

Jareth shook his head, “Come on scamp, breakfast, downstairs in five minutes.” He walked out of his son’s room and straight into Sarah who had just left the bathroom. Even though she was dressed in a simple top and a pair of jeans, to him she looked beautiful. “Breakfast in five minutes.” He told her before continuing on his way down the stairs.

When both Sarah and Conrad entered the dining room it was to see a pile of toast and a few different boxes of cereal. Jareth pulled out a seat for Sarah then smiled at her as he took his own.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and once he was finished Conrad excused himself to his room. Sarah then turned to Jareth, “Me, Toby and magic, explain what you were telling me last night, please.”

Jareth sighed, “Toby has magic through his mother, Karen is from a line of squibs, from what I know the time he spent in the Labyrinth awoke his magic. Had he not spent any time in the Labyrinth he to would have been a squib. You however are a different case entirely.”

Jareth paused to think for a few moments before asking, “Is there a play centre type thing anywhere near here? I know we need to talk, but I don’t wish Conrad to be cooped up in his room for us to be able to do so.”

A while later a group of four entered the nearest play centre, Sarah and Jareth led the two four year olds over to a playworker before going to the small café in the building. It had been decided that if they were going to come there to talk they should bring Toby too. Her parents could then have some time to themselves, and it wouldn’t look too suspicious if he was with them. Otherwise Karen may start to plan a party that Sarah had actually gone on anything closely resembling a date.

“Okay, Jareth.” Sarah said once they were seated with two large coffees, “How am I a different case entirely? I mean do I have the same type of magic as Toby, or is mine completely different?”

“You have the same type of magic as Toby, but you also have different magic as well. From your father’s side of the family you are, I suppose you would call it a seer or clairvoyant, it is a gift only passed to females in the line. Your mother however is a witch, I don’t believe her magic has ever been trained, but you have the same type of magic as Toby through your mother.” Jareth told her.

“However, this is where it becomes more complex, you also have the same type of magic as I do. You have the full power of a fae. This is due to your trip into the Labyrinth, we are bound, you me and the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth gifted you with some of its power when you entered her and you gained some of mine when you defeated me. The last of your magics however can be the most dangerous, as you have already seen, the power of words or wishes.” He continued, before stopping to drink some of his coffee.

Sarah took this as a sign to cut in, “So I have four different types of magic, human magic, fae magic, word magic and the sight?”

Jareth nodded, “The sight needs no training, its part of you, you may see visions of the future of give prophecies at any time, it isn’t something that can be trained. You may give a thousand prophecies in your life or you may give none. It’s not a guaranteed thing. I will train you how to use your fae powers and your human magic. The only problem is your word magic, you will have to be extremely careful of what you say.”

Sarah nodded, “Is there nothing that could be used to suppress my word magic, make it almost non-existent?”

Jareth shook his head, “No, it was a gift of magic to you. There is no way for me to recall the magic, once magic is freely given and accepted it can never be taken away. Before you say that you never accepted the magic, you did when you called for Toby to be taken away. I don’t know what I was thinking when I gave you that power, of all the things I could have given you I gave you that.”

“But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers.” Sarah said quietly to herself before finishing her coffee. “So what will these powers mean for me, and for Toby for that matter?”

“Well, Toby should start displaying accidental magic soon, when that happens he will be registered with the magical government, or whatever it is here in America. Your family should then get a visit from someone explaining magic to them and Toby may get a few classes a week on non-wanded subjects such as history. He will then attend one of the world’s magical schools when he turns eleven.” Jareth explained.

“You on the other hand will need to register with the American magical government. You are already of age in both the muggle and magical world so you are free to use magic out of school. We will get you a wand and I will train you in the magic you will need to know.” Jareth said, before stopping to take in the enraged playworker walking towards them.

Jareth stood with an almost feline grace ready to placate the woman leading Conrad and Toby towards them. “May I ask what is wrong?” Jareth asked the playworker in a way that she felt as if she’d been the naughty child.

“I’m afraid that we have had to remove the children as they were fighting. The two boys they were fighting with are now sporting odd changes, things that are impossible, but the other children are all blaming these two and seem scared of them for some reason.” She explained.

Jareth sighed, “Thank you, ma’am, for letting us know.” In a quieter voice to Sarah he said, “We are going to have to wait around here for a while. I’m sure an official will be here soon to reverse the damage done.”

They didn’t have to wait long and once the man had sorted out the changes the boys had made to the other children’s hair and clothing came to speak with Sarah and Jareth. Before they could begin an explanation Jareth spoke, “I wish to inform you that I already know the basics of what you want to inform us of. However, anything about this subject concerning young Toby should be told to his parents.”

When the man agreed Sarah gave the man her address and the group of four made there way back to Sarah’s house to inform her parents of what had happened and wait for the man to come and explain everything.

They had just finished eating the lunch that Karen had made when the doorbell rang, over lunch Jareth had explained to both Karen and Robert what had happened at the play centre. Sarah answered the door and in front of her stood the man from earlier Mr. Taylor.

She ushered him into the living room where her parents, Jareth and the two boys had already gathered. After introductions were made Mr. Taylor started to explain about the magical world and both Toby and Conrad’s place in it.

“As two muggleborn children they will be tested for the strength of their magic to see if it is strong enough to even bother to teach them how to control it. With some muggle children the case is that they are able to access some magic when their emotions get out of their control.” Mr. Taylor said.

“Ah, Mr. Taylor, neither of the boys are muggleborn. Toby is from a line of squibs on his mother’s side of the family, spending a few hours in a magic saturated environment when he was younger, released the magic within him.” Jareth said, ignoring the odd looks he received from both Robert and Karen.

“Conrad is a pureblood wizard. His parents were part of the British magical community, they were killed in the war with Voldemort. I recently adopted Conrad and we moved out here.” Jareth finished.

Mr. Taylor nodded, “In that case we need to register this house and yours Mr. King as being magical residences. Any magic done within the houses will be seen as underage magic usage as there is no magical users in either home other than the children, am I correct.”

This time it was Sarah who interrupted, “No, Mr. Taylor, it appears I am also a witch. Although I have had no formal training I am still classed as an of age magical presence. I will be staying here, so it will need to be recorded that there is an adult witch on the premises. I will begin my training in magic soon, so there will undoubtedly be magic used within the property.”

Jareth nodded, “Yes, Sarah will begin her training in her magic as soon as we get her the necessary equipment. I am, although not a wizard, well skilled in the use of magic. I believe I would be classed as a magical creature, in Britain anyway. My son and I are both fae and as such fall under the laws of being subject only to the fae Kings.”

Mr. Taylor nodded, this situation seemed to be getting rather complex. “That is rather helpful that you both have magical ties of some sort. Although you Mr. and Mrs. Williams are young Tobias’ guardians, he needs a magical guardian. In this case we shall place Miss Williams as his due to the familial connection. Had there been no other magical presence within the family his guardianship would have fell to the state.”

The Williams agreed to Sarah being placed as Toby’s magical guardian and started to question Mr. Taylor as to what having magic would mean for Toby. It was decided that as both children were still young that starting their magical lessons would not be a priority.

Both children would be attending the local kindergarten, then starting the local school after the summer. Sarah would also have to register as a member of the magical community in Tennessee and register her wand once she had bought it.

“The easiest thing would be for me to show you around the nearest magical shopping district. Each state here in America has its own magical commerce area, the currency we use is also different, but when we get to Kaliko Alley you can set up an account at the bank. The goblins should give you a good exchange rate for Galleons.” Mr. Taylor said.

“Goblins”, Sarah exclaimed, looking at Jareth as she did so. Realising her reaction may seem strange to the others she tried to cover her moment of shock, “The wizarding worlds banks are run by goblins.”

Mr. Taylor nodded, “Of course, there is no-one better than the goblins to deal with concerning money. They are really shrewd, calculating and sharp, the hoard what they believe is theirs and will do anything to keep it. They see the money in their care as being theirs till the owners claim it and are fiercely protective of it.”

The group of seven had just entered Kaliko Alley through a second-hand bookstore, looking around both Toby and Conrad seemed enraptured by all the different things happening around them. Before anyone could move to look anywhere else Mr. Taylor had guided them towards the bank.

As they approached the main doors the two goblin guards bowed to the group, gaining them an odd look from Mr. Taylor, goblins never bowed to humans. Entering the bank, a nearby goblin also bowed before coming forward, “Sire, Chief Ragnok has informed us of your change of location, if you will come this way.”

The goblin bowed again to the girl, “Que-, err, Lady Sarah”, then to both children, “Young masters”, before leading them deep into the bank. They stopped before two large gold doors that led to the Chief’s office, the small goblin opened the doors and entered the party of seven following.

The goblin bowed, “Chief Slamskull, the Lady Sarah and her companions are here to see you.” The young goblin said having picked up on his King’s reluctance to be acknowledged in front of the wizard.

The elderly goblin nodded, dismissing the goblin then bowing to his King, his heir and the Lady of the Labyrinth. “Lady Sarah, what an honour it is to meet you. What can I do for you today, my Lady.”

Sarah, bemused as to the actions of the goblins, they were nothing like the ones she had met before, just shrugged and looked towards Mr. Taylor for direction. The goblin seeing this turned to the man, “Ah, Mr. Taylor, I see, you must be introducing the children to our world.”

Mr. Taylor nodded, “Yes, Chief Slamskull, we need to set up three accounts. One for young Mr. Williams, one for Mr. King and one for Miss Williams. They will also need to exchange some muggle money for Galleons to make any purchases from the alley.”

Chief Slamskull pretended that he hadn’t heard the man, instead he turned to his King, “Mr. King, what limit do you wish to place on your sons account?”

When Jareth replied that Conrad was to have access to one fourth of his trust account every three months and the money to be replenished per annum, the goblin turned to Sarah. “Lady Sarah, is this arrangement also manageable for young Tobias’ account as well.”

Sarah replied in the affirmative before the old goblin called for an aide, they spoke a few words in gobbledygook and then he sat back to await the requested items. The goblin returned with three keys, moneybags and credit cards.

The goblin gave Sarah one of each item before speaking, “My Lady Sarah, the key is to your vault already existing in this establishment, both the moneybag and credit card are linked to your vault and you can withdraw money from the bag or pay for your purchases.”

He then handed Conrad and Toby their things before speaking again, “Both children’s accounts have a limit on what they can withdraw, but work in the exact same way. Lady Sarah, your and young master Toby’s vaults will be replenished annually, the master has seen to it that you are both taken care of.”

Sarah nodded, “Thank you, Chief Slamskull. I thank you for your help and the time you have given us today. After all, time is money.”

Chief Slamskull nodded before bowing once more, “My pleasure, my Lady, Mr. King.”

A goblin lead the others out of the room before they could ask questions and the goblin bowed once more to Jareth, “Your majesty” he intoned as his King left the room.

Once out of the bank, Mr. Taylor seemed to be back in his comfort zone, the occurrences in the bank having confused him thoroughly. They made their way through the alley Mr. Taylor pointing out all the different shops. It was decided that the bookstore would be their first stop, as Sarah would need a variety of different texts to learn from.

When they entered the shop the group split into two, Sarah and Jareth went to collect any books she would need whilst the remaining Williams took Conrad with them and Mr. Taylor to find some books for the children.

Once they were away from the others who they had come with Sarah turned to Jareth, “Thank you, you didn’t need to do that for us, but thank you anyway.”

Jareth nodded, “Technically, you are both my subjects. It is my duty to look after my subjects, but you’re welcome.”

Sarah’s smile vanished, “What do you mean we are your subjects? We are not your subjects Goblin King.”

Jareth looked amused, “Back to that are we, and earlier you were calling me Jareth as well. Toby isn’t really a subject, he’s only an extension I suppose, of you. You my Lady are my subject, as I told you earlier, we are bound. You are a subject of my realm and through you so is your family.”

Sarah sighed, things seemed to be getting more complicated. Deciding that it would be better to be on civil terms until they could speak privately she spoke, “Thank you anyway, Jareth, you didn’t have to provide for us, so thank you.”

As the two young boys looked at the books around the store Mr. Taylor was questioning the elder Williams’ about what had happened in the bank. “Mr. Williams, you must know why your daughter is treated with such respect and who is providing for them.”

Robert shook his head, “I honestly have no idea, before today I had never heard of goblins outside of fairy stories and the idea of magic seemed just as ludicrous. My daughter however appears to be well routed in the magical world already, she is very accepting of it as if she already knew of the existence of magic. That is all I know.”

Mr. Taylor sighed, he needed to know who this ‘master’ was that the goblin had referred to. He also needed to find out why the Williams children seemed so important to him, as far as he could see there was nothing out of the ordinary about either of them.

Conrad listened to the conversation between the adults as he spoke to Toby so he could report back to his father. Mr. Taylor seemed to be too nosy towards other people’s affairs and seemed determined to find information about his father.

The two groups met back up and made their way back out into Kaliko Alley after paying for their purchases. They had a quick look around the alley as they collected the rest of the equipment Sarah would need, a few things for the boys, and an owl for the Williams family.

During the rest of the trip Mr. Taylor kept asking Sarah questions having giving up the whole idea of subtlety. “Miss Williams, I insist you tell my why the goblins treated you in such manner and who this ‘master’ is. It is imperative that the government know who this man is, he may be a threat to the magical community.”

Sarah sighed, looking ready to throttle the man. “Mr. Taylor”, she began as diplomatically as possible, “I have no idea as to why the goblins reacted in that manner as I have never interacted with goblins like that in my life. As to your questions about this ‘master’ who seems to have some sort of interest in my brother and I, it could be anyone, I mean don’t the goblins address people like that all the time, such as young master Williams.”

Mr. Taylor fumed that this young slip of a girl was managing to redirect the conversation from the knowledge he wanted. “Of course, Miss Williams, but the goblins said ‘THE MASTER’, not a master. Now tell me who is providing for you and your brother, you silly child.”

Sarah looked at him and was about to speak when Jareth cut in, “Apologise”, he said in a sharp tone as he glared at the man, “That is not how you speak to a Lady. She has already told you that she does not know who the benefactor is, you will stop talking to her in that manner.”

Mr. Taylor stuttered and faltered under Jareth’s glare before turning to Sarah, “I apologise Miss Williams, it was not my intention to insult or offend you in any way.”, he then created them a portkey to the Williams’ house before apparating away hoping that his superiors didn’t find out about his treatment of their new members of society. 

The Williams and the two fae arrived back in the lounge were they had been talking to Mr. Taylor. Jareth turned to Sarah, “I apologise for not letting you defend yourself, milady, however the insult he made unknowingly could not go unmentioned.”

Sarah smiled at him, “I understand, I think. Thank you, though. Now if you’ll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be.” Sarah said before running up the stairs 

Robert was about to question Jareth about what he had meant when the doorbell rang, quickly excusing himself he left the room, returning a few minutes later with a young man of about 18 or 19 years old.

“Sarah, Kyle is here.” Robert shouted, just before Sarah came back into the room.

Kyle gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Ready to go, milady?”, he asked.

Sarah who was dressed in a flowing black skirt and an emerald green poet shirt quickly shook her head. “Two minutes” she replied before kissing Toby, “Night night, Tobes. Dad, I’ll be back either tonight or after college tomorrow, I might crash at Kyle’s. Okay, I’m ready to go.”

Jareth quickly spoke up, “Sarah, we need to talk, you will not leave until we have sorted everything out between us.”

Sarah turned back to Jareth, “Listen Jareth, there is nothing to sort, I have to go, we can talk tomorrow. And no matter who you are, you will not give me orders, you don’t own me, you have no power over me.”

With that she grabbed a confused Kyle and dragged him out the door and out to his car. Once in the car Kyle turned to her, “Problems?” he asked.

Sarah let out a short scream of frustration as Kyle began to drive away, “That man drives me insane.” Sarah sighed, “He can never just be nice, no he has to be such an asshole, he has to make demands.”

Jareth sighed as Sarah walked out the door, trust Sarah to walk off and leave him to explain to her parents. He knew that they would want to know what he was talking about when he talked of insults and what he and Sarah had to sort out. Conrad who had also realised what would happen spoke up before Robert could start to question his father, “Papa, we need to go, Sev’s meant to be phoning soon, you promised I could speak to him.”

Nodding to him, Jareth turned to Robert and Karen, “Sorry, but we do need to go, Conrad’s cousin should be calling soon.” He then picked Conrad up and left the William’s house. Once inside their own home, Jareth spoke, “Thank you, I didn’t want to have to explain myself to them.”

“Papa, that goblin was about to call Lady Sarah, Queen Sarah, wasn’t he?”, Conrad asked, before continuing after Jareth nodded, “Does that make her my mum? I like her, and want her to be my mum.”

Jareth laughed, “She doesn’t know that she’s the Goblin Queen yet, so you can’t tell her until I tell you, you can. It does make her your mum I suppose, but don’t mention it to her just now okay.”


End file.
